Whimsica: Daydream Voyage
by PastellRain
Summary: Haku Yowane and her friends live in a zany magical world called Whimsica. One day after an awful say at school, Haku runs away from home and ends up in all sorts of fantastical lands. This will be the first adventure of many for Haku. She will end up devoting her life to journeying, and training her magical-girl powers alongside her friends, Neru, Teto, Luka, Miku, and others.


Author's Note: Yay! A Vocaloid fantasy fanfiction that takes place in Whimsica! It starts out a bit slow at first, but eventually it should get exciting, and even somewhat intense and emotional.

I'm going to try to make the chapters shorter than in my usual stories in this fic maybe. I notice I tend to be more motivated when I can upload a story bit by bit.

So. My magnum opus Whimsica Saga may no longer be a Vocaloid fanfiction (I reprised it as an original work), but I'm bringing Vocaloids back to the magical world of Whimsica with this Vocaloid/OC crossover story!

Well, this story actually takes place in an alternate Whimsica called Dreamverse where everything is a bit more surreal. Confusing, I know.

What is Whimsica anyway you ask? It's my original fantasy universe.

This story will be fun and self-indulgent, but I promise I'll still make the story appealing enough. I mean, I'll try at least.

Yes, many of my hundreds of original characters (OCs) will be in this story. It's an OC/Vocaloid crossover after all! I'll try not to make my OCs take too many important roles though. When I introduce them, I'll try to fit in a description their appearance so you'd get an idea of what they look like.

Also, I created characters who are supposed to be the Vocaloid characters' parents. So I did create a Haku's mom OC, and etc. Haku's mom has a name too, by the way. It's Murasaki.

So now, let the magical tale begin...

...

* * *

Somewhere within the wide, wondrous world of Whimsica, there was a town known as Merveille.

Merveille was located on the largest land mass on Whimsica's sparsely populated Northern Hemisphere. It existed in the middle of a vast expanse of emerald-green forest.

Even though it was in the middle of nowhere, the town was quite large and was always bustling and lively. Almost everyone in the town have never left it's proximity.

Whimsica was an upside-down place, literally. It looked very much like a vertically flipped version of Earth. Therefore, unlike Earth, its Southern Hemisphere had far more land than the North.

Whimsica was also an upside-down place for another reason. The place was utterly topsy-turvy and magical. So read on if you will, to find out what I mean.

In the town of Merveille, our soon-to-be heroine lived a quiet and unsuspecting life.

She never really considered herself as anything like a heroine before. She never imagined that one day, her fate would soon lead her on the adventure of a lifetime. The possibility of ever embarking on such a fantastic journey was only but a distant dream to her.

She was a shy and humble sort of person who lived in genuine earnest.

Her name was Haku Yowane.

Haku Yowane was born albino. She had pale skin, blood-red eyes, and long white hair she kept in a low ponytail. She usually was shy, often lost in a book or her own imagination. Haku had a relatively normal school life with her few close friends, though the school wasn't ordinary by any means...

Temporal Tower high school was 28 stories high with tons of mysterious and hidden secret rooms (according to the rumors), and always had loads of shenanigans going on. Each floor even had a different theme! The school was also the town's clock tower, which is now it got its name. It was shaped just like a gigantic grandfather clock, and had always the time displayed at the top. It was a really old building, with some rumors even stating it was more than a thousand years old.

The hallways were sometimes like a maze, and all the elevators each had a different speed. Unfortunately, the students in the school created a hierarchy where only the most popular kids could take the fastest elevators. The others were stuck with the slower ones, and were often late for class as a result. Too many late class arrivals would result in a punishment from the drama teacher, and students would have to do an embarrassing skit in front of the school at the next pep rally.

The classes ranged from arithmetic, language, and music, to toy-making, combat, and learning how to use magic. In Whimsica, everybody is born with some magic, and it was different for everyone. But in order to make the magic strong enough to be used, you needed to discover and train your powers.

There was also something called Fulfillment, which happened when a person overcame an obstacle or accomplished a certain goal. Once a person became fulfilled, they were able to transform into a magical version of themself, complete with a special weapon and outfit made with the very fiber of the magic in the user's soul. These special weapons and outfits could only be worn and wielded by the people they belonged to. One didn't need to be fulfilled to use magic, but it would make the wielder significantly stronger.

Haku, however, had not the faintest idea of what her magic was like, or would be like. What sort of powers could've possibly been lurking right inside her? Haku had never before taken a magic class. She just thought she wasn't cut out for it. People who wielded powerful magic were always so brave or dignified. Haku didn't think she was anything like that. Her clumsiness would surely sabotage her efforts, and it was much too intimidating, she thought.

Temporal Tower high school had two Olympic-sized swimming pools, one indoor and one outdoor. Both of them had a maximum depth of about 59 feet. Rumor had it, that there was a secret switch at the bottom of the indoor pool's 59-foot deep end that opened a door to a secret abandoned library, containing books filled with countless lost secrets about the world of Whimsica...

Nobody had the guts or skill to swim all the way down there, however. Not even the school's star swimmer, Natsuna, who had the ability to create whirlpools. It was also quite amazing that the immense water pressure down in the depths of the pool didn't trigger the switch already.

Speaking of such, it happened to be swim class for Haku Yowane and her friends...

Pets were allowed in Temporal Tower high school, so Haku always brought her pet cat Snowbell to school.

Snowbell was a friendly, playful, and curious blue-eyed white cat who loved to bounce around and chase her tail. However, Snowbell didn't like the water, so she stayed in the school's animal daycare center during Haku's swim class. Snowbell had a fear of being alone by herself, but there was someone always accompanying her at the daycare to make sure Snowbell didn't get lonely or anxious.

"Hey Haku, did you hear about the newest rumor?" Neru whispered loudly to Haku on the bench waiting for class to start.

Neru Akita had been Haku's best friend for two years. She was usually lively and self-assured. She often came off as brash and assertive due to her temper, but Haku knew that deep down, Neru was a kind person who meant well. She sported long blonde hair tied into a high ponytail, amber eyes, and a short stature.

"What rumor?" Haku answered Neru.

Tall, meek Haku and short, hot-blooded Neru were opposite in many ways, yet they were also like two peas in a pod.

"Well, there's a rumor going around that there's a hidden elevator in the school that leads to a secret dungeon!"

"What? A dungeon!?" Haku exclaimed. Dungeons were mysterious labyrinth-like places where dangers could spawn and even disappear randomly. They always possessed an unstable mystic aura where magic could go out of control. There could be trapdoors, volcanoes, or even monsters! Why would there be one in the school!?

Haku's thoughts ran wild.

"Oh yeah, and that's not all!" Neru continued. "Apparently there's loads of treasure in the dungeon, if you can find it!"

"Wow!" Haku exclaimed. "But... but do you really think it would be worth putting ourselves in danger?"

"Huh? I wasn't going to search for it or anything..." Neru said. "It's just a rumor after all!"

"Oh. Okay then." Haku said. "It's still a very interesting rumor though!"

Just then, a familiar whistle was heard in the air. Miss Undine, the swim class instructor arrived, which meant everyone had to get in the water.

"Gah! This water is freezing!" Neru shivered once she slid in.

"I think it feels pleasantly cool." Haku said.

"Hi, Haku! Hi, Neru!" A voice came. It was bubbly Teto Kasane. Teto had curly rose-red hair in pigtails, fair skin, and eyes the same light shade of red as her hair. She was a friendly girl who was usually cheerful and loved to explore. She was usually the one on top of all the rumors of hidden rooms, and loved to imagine what kind of secrets the school could possibly hold!

Teto was also one of Haku and Neru's friends. She was in 10th grade while Haku and Neru were in 11th.

"Hello, Teto!" Haku chirped.

"Oh! Did you hear about the rumor of the dungeon?" Teto said excitedly.

"I was just telling Haku about that." Neru said.

"Yay! Well, how about after school, we look for it?" Teto asked, her eyes scintillating with excitement.

Haku's own eyes fell open.

"Eh? But it's just a rumor!" She said.

"But it'll still be fun to just explore around the school!" Teto said, bouncing up and down.

"Hm, okay then!" Neru said. "I'll do it!"

"But..." Haku said again. "What if we do find the dungeon, and there's monsters in it?"

"You'd really think there'd be live monsters hidden in the school, Haku?" Neru said.

"W-Well, they could be robots or something!" Haku said.

"Haku... If you're not going to do it, neither will I." Neru said.

Haku stood still for three seconds before she sighed.

"Fine, I'll do it." She said.

"Yay!" Neru and Teto did a high five. It was now time to swim laps across the pool. However, the portion of the pool deeper than 10 feet was blocked off and not required for the class.

Whenever Haku began to approach the deep end, she would get shivers creeping down her spine. How was she going to handle the scary dungeon then? All sorts of frightening things could be in it! Haku's mind was swimming in her own thoughts as well, as she swam across the pool.

After swim class, everyone went to a warm room filled with giant air fans to dry off quickly. It was an innovative way for the students to all dry off in time for their next class. It made their skin rather dry however, so everyone in the swim class brought bottles of lotion with them.

Next class was the final period Haku had that day, music class. This would be her third session since the start of the semester. Haku was nervous. She had signed up for music class because she wanted to become good at singing, but she was too shy to do it in front of other people.

Haku felt her nerves turn to jelly as she hobbled towards the elevator, her pet cat Snowbell loyally following behind her. Neru didn't have music class with her, so Haku had go by herself. She was on the ground floor, and the music class was on floor 23. It was going to be a long way up.

Too bad Haku had to use the slow elevator because she was unpopular.

The most popular girl in school was named Lily. Haku and Neru didn't know why, considering Lily was such a snob. She was good at magic, however, and was training to be a witch. Judging by her demeanor, she wouldn't exactly be the friendliest witch around either. In fact, it was quite easy to imagine Lily as a wicked witch. Everyone who was Lily's friend was automatically considered popular and could ride up the fast elevators.

The second most popular girl in school was Miku Hatsune. Miku was always bubbly, cheerful, and optimistic. She was also the school's star singer and musician who sang half the solos in the choir. Her singing often blew people away... literally! Her magic was wind-based and was cast by singing and twirling. Miku was actually very nice too, unlike Lily. It was easy to understand why she had a lot of friends. However, she never hung out with Haku, even though she was actually Haku's cousin!

You would think that being Miku's cousin would make Haku at least a bit more popular, a bit more confident, and a bit more outgoing... but somehow it didn't work that way.

Haku and Neru were at the bottom of the barrel in terms of popularity, and Haku was in Miku's shadow.

Haku stepped onto the slow elevator with two other students, which took around three minutes to get from the bottom to the top of the school. (She had timed it on her watch before.) Students only had five minutes to transition from classes.

The two other students got to their floors before Haku did. By the time Haku got out of the elevator and into the musical-themed hallway, (as each floor had a different theme to it), the school bell was about to ring. She carried little Snowbell in her arms and dashed to music class as fast as she could, without getting caught running in the halls. The hallway had little piano keys on the floor that made a very quiet piano sound when you stepped on them. It could actually get quite noisy when many kids ran down that hallway at the same time.

Haku had music class with Miku Hatsune, but Miku never really noticed her, even though she was her cousin. It wasn't too hard to understand why though. Haku always sat in the corner behind one of the digital pianos in the corner of the class, quietly playing it with headphones plugged in it so the sound wouldn't come out. She would do this for the whole class period without looking up, almost hiding herself deliberately.

Haku walked into the lively music classroom and did her usual thing, she silently snuck over to the piano in the corner and began practicing chords quietly, as Snowbell watched and pawed at some of the piano keys herself. Haku wasn't great at the piano, but she was learning. Playing simple tunes on it calmed her down.

Haku was thinking that after this class, it would be time to explore with Neru and Teto for the secret dungeon. What would happen? What amazing or scary things were going to be in store for them?

What if they got into danger and had to fight using magic? Out of the three in the group, Teto was the best at magic.

Teto's magic was creation-based and she usually used a paintbrush-like weapon to cast it. Teto hadn't yet fulfilled herself however, so she didn't have a special transformation, and her weapon was built from scratch, rather than created from her own magic. It still worked for Teto though. There wasn't such thing as a single weapon that worked for all people. Some weapons would work for some people, but not others.

Teto could create attacks and shields by literally painting them in the air. She could also create quite a few different objects. Becoming better at magic would mean she could create bigger or more detailed objects.

Neru was a bit shabby at magic, but she at least knew her magic was electric-based, and that it was cast by spinning a baton.

Haku didn't even know her own element, let alone her method of casting.

"What if I just don't have magic at all?" Haku muttered to Snowbell, who she knew was always listening. "Or what if I once had magic, but lost it because I never used it? I knew I should've signed up for magic classes a long time ago..."

Haku sighed.

"Why am I such a coward?"

Haku suddenly saw a flash of flowing teal pigtails approach her out of the corner of her eye. She froze in place. It was Miku, and she seemed to be walking up to Haku in order to talk to her!

"Oh, hey! Haku!" Miku greeted her cousin cheerfully. "What's up?"

* * *

**Note:** Yes, I know there is already a place called Temporal Tower in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers! I just couldn't think of a better name. DX

**Upcoming chapters:**

Chapter 2: Haku finally musters the courage to sing with Miku in front of the class, and discovers her magical power is triggered by singing... Then Haku and others look for the hidden dungeon, exploring all around their zany school and having their first taste of adventure!

Chapter 3: Haku has a bad day at school that causes her to feel sad and worthless. She fails a test, and has a small disagreement with Neru. Haku now feels her friends might hate her.

Chapter 4: Haku runs away from home, on a journey to find her self-worth. She ends up finding and exploring all sorts of fantastical places.

Chapter 5: Neru is meanwhile worried about Haku because she's missing, and there's a flashback of how they first met. Haku didn't have any friends and was bullied. Neru stands up to the bullies and comforts Haku, becoming her friend.


End file.
